


Private Garden

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom take advantage of your private garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Garden

“Thomas William Hiddleston! What are you doing?” you exclaim.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” he replies as he takes his shirt off and throws it on the back of the chair that he had been sitting in.  
“It looks like you are taking your clothes off, outside, in the middle of the day,” you say as you put your book down on the table.  
“Such a smart girl,” he says as undoes the button on his shorts and pushes them down his slim hips. “I knew it wasn’t only your body that I loved you for.”  
“Ha, ha,” you reply, your eyes on his bare ass as he bends to pick up the shorts that pooled around his feet and lies them on top of his shirt. “Seriously, what are you doing?”  
He settles himself back in his chair, his long legs sprawled out in front of him, and picks up the script he was reading.  
“I’m sitting outside, reading, naked,” he answers. “What is the use of having a private garden if I can’t enjoy it? You should try it, love. It’s so freeing.”  
He wiggles his hips and gives his eyebrows a waggle, shooting you a grin before going back to his script.  
“You are crazy, Tom,” you tell him before opening your book again and starting to read.  
“Only crazy for you, love,” he says with a chuckle.  
You only make it through a few pages before you are distracted by movement from the chair next to you. You glance over at him and he is engrossed in the script but his hand is absentmindedly running over his thigh. You watch as his long fingers drag up toward his cock and back down to his knee.  
“See something you like, love?” he asks, startling you.  
You look up and see that he’s put his script down and he’s looking at you with a smirk on his face. You look back down at his cock and see that it has started to harden. You bite your lip and look back up at his face.  
“I do indeed, sir,” you say as you stand and pull your shirt over your head. “You look pretty comfortable. I think I’ll join you.”  
You unhook your bra and drape it over your chair, then pull your shorts down and step out of them. Standing in front of him in just a pink thong, you make a show of sliding them down your legs and placing them with your other clothes before settling in your seat and picking up your book again.  
“Ah, that’s better,” you say as you stretch your legs out. “Great idea, babe. We really don’t take advantage of this private garden.”  
You pick up your book and pretend to start reading again. You run your hand over your chest lightly, barely brushing your fingertips over your skin before setting your hand on your thigh. You can feel him looking at you. You stick your head around one side of your book.  
“Problem, babe?” you ask him, feigning concern.  
“Yes. You. You are the problem,” he replies and gets up from his chair. “You knew the exact reaction that you would get from me when you took your clothes off.”  
He gestures to his cock, standing hard against his lower stomach.  
“You mean the same reaction that you got from me when you took yours off?” you gesture between your legs where your arousal is clearly evident. “You are the one that decided to take your clothes off in the back garden.”  
He takes a step toward you and you sit up in your chair and spread your legs apart. Placing a finger between your folds, you draw the wetness there on your fingertip. Holding it in front of his face, you look him in the eye and pull your bottom lip between your teeth again.  
“What are you going to do about this?” you ask him.  
A devilish grin crosses his face before he steps between your legs and drops to his knees.  
“There are any number of things that I could do about that, love,” he says as he runs his hands up the inside of your thighs.  
You spread your legs wider as his hands come closer to your pussy. Your breath catches as his fingertips graze the outside of your lips and retreat back down your thighs. So let out an exasperated sigh and he chuckles.  
“Now, love,” he says as he reaches your knees and starts back up your thighs. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”  
“I had hoped for once you might give me what I want without all the torture,” you say with a frown.  
“Torture?” he asks with a raised eyebrow as his hands continue stroking your thighs.  
“Yes, torture, Thomas,” you say. “When all I want you to do is fuck me and you do everything but, that fucking torture.”  
He looks at you for a moment before speaking.  
“Is this torture?” he asks as he bends and places a kiss on the inside of your right thigh.  
“Yes,” you say as your pussy clenches as you feel his breath on it.  
“So I suppose this would fall into the torture category as well, then?” he says as he places a kiss on the same spot on your left thigh.  
“Fuck, yes it is,” you say, arching your pelvis toward his face.  
“Interesting,” he says. “So would this be considered torture as well?”  
He runs one long, elegant finger through the wetness between your legs, dipping inside of your body before pulling away and sticking his finger in his mouth. You groan at the sight of his tongue darting out of his mouth to catch the last bit of your wetness clinging there.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckles. “Now this, surely this isn’t torture?”  
He dips his head between your legs again and runs his tongue up your slit until he reaches your clit. Catching it between his lips, he flicks once before releasing it and sitting back on his heels. Your legs tense as the bolt of electricity shoots through your body. Your head drops back against the back of the chair and you close your eyes.  
“When you only do it once and don’t continue, it’s fucking torture, Thomas,” you say to him without opening your eyes.  
“So it’s not only the action, but the repetition of said action?” he asks. “Interesting, very interesting.”  
“Oh so fucking interesting,” you say through clenched teeth. “Are you done experimenting? Can you fuck me now please?”  
“I’ve got a better idea,” he says as he gets to his feet and moves to the stone bench in the nearby flower bed. “How about you fuck me?”  
Your head snaps up from the back of the chair and you open your eyes just in time to see him position himself on the bench. His long legs one one end, his feet planted in the ground with his arms behind his head. He looks at you and drops a wink.  
“Hop on, love,” he says with a grin. “I think I have the perfect seat for you.”  
You scramble out of your chair and rush across the garden toward him. You try not to look as eager as you feel, but apparently it doesn’t work. He laughs as you reach his side.  
“Oh, love,” he says as he grasps your hands in his and pulls you toward him. “I want you just as badly, believe me.”  
“Thank god,” you say as you swing your leg over his body and rub yourself on his cock. “Your self control is so much fucking better than mine.”  
“It’s not going to be if you keep rubbing yourself against me like that, love,” he says with a groan.  
You lift yourself up and slide down on his cock. Once you’ve managed to take the entire thing, you lean forward slightly and brace your hands on his chest. You can just barely reach the ground with your toes and you use it to rock back and forth on his cock.  
Tom lets out a groan and grips your hips with his hands, pulling you tighter against his body and filling you completely. You gasp as you feel his cock hit your back wall.  
“Fuck, Tom,” you moan as he thrusts his hips upward. “You are so fucking deep.”  
“You feel fucking amazing, love,” he says. “Keep riding my cock just like that. Fuck!”  
You bounce your ass up and down on his cock, rocking it against your g-spot with each bounce. You can feel yourself getting closer to orgasm with each downward motion.  
“Thomas, I’m going to come,” you say as you pussy clenches around his cock.  
“Jesus, I can feel every muscle in your pussy clenching my cock, love,” he says. “I’m right behind you.”  
He digs his fingers into your hips and swings the two of you around into a sitting position, with your legs around his waist, his cock still buried in your spasming pussy. He thrusts into a few more times and you cling to his neck as his cock pounds into you once more. You feel it twitch and he empties himself inside of you with a groan.  
“Fuck, love. That was fucking amazing,” he says as you climb off of his lap.  
“Absolutely amazing,” you tell him as you drop a kiss on his forehead.  
He pulls you down onto his lap and wraps his arms around you.  
“Maybe I’ll just have to torture you more often,” he teases as your head snuggles against his chest.  
“If you promise that we’ll continue to take advantage of our private garden, you can torture me all you want,” you tell him.  
“Promise,” he says with a chuckle.


End file.
